


Party On, Amigo!

by meganhamner99



Series: resistance bois ft. cultist bois [13]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alcohol, Cute in a weird way, Drugs, First Date, Fluff, M/M, Slight Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-20 20:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganhamner99/pseuds/meganhamner99
Summary: VILLAINFUCKERS-WORLD ASKED:“Are we on a date right now?” with Sharky Boshaw? Doesnt matter if its male dep or not!Sharky and Rook were driving around Hope County just hanging out when things take a turn for the worse.





	Party On, Amigo!

Bullets whizzed past her head as he scrambled behind the cult truck, trying to find as much cover as he could. 

The heat from the flames was causing sweat to drip down Rook’s back and made his shirt stick to his skin. Everything was itchy and uncomfortable. What he would do for a glass of cold water right now was unspeakable. He’d probably give The Father an aneurysm.

This night had started out just fine. Rook and Sharky had decided to go driving around the Henbane River in search for any citizens that needed assistance. Sharky had brought a case of beer and Rook had brought a plastic bag labeled ‘Oregano’.

They had taken turns driving, though Rook refused to let Sharky drive as soon as he finished his first beer. Rook adored his best friend but everybody knew that Sharky was a terrible driver and that it was a miracle the man had ever acquired a license.

Then a few cultists on ATVs had started following their truck after they rescued a civilian that was being forced to haul the cross of Eden’s Gate across the road.

Now here they were, fighting off a small group of cultists as the flora on either side of the road caught fire.

Rook leaned out from behind the hood of the truck and fired his AKM a few times before shifting back into his original position as bullets ricocheted off the steel.

“Hey Dep?” Sharky’s voice caught his attention and Rook looked over at the man with an eyebrow raised. Sharky was crouched behind the bed of the truck with his shotgun pulled against his chest, but his head was turned toward the deputy.

“You alright, Boshaw?” Rook called back before leaning into the open and killing off a few more Peggies. He pressed his back against the cold metal of the car and focused on taking a few deep breaths to try and slow his heart rate.

“Are we on a date right now?” For a second Rook thought he had just fabricated what he’d heard, but he knew he hadn’t by the way Sharky watched him before darting out in front of the truck. A few gunshots were heard before a flurry of ARC rounds were fired. 

Rook looked down at the ground with his eyebrows scrunched together as he quietly repeated what Sharky had asked him, then he followed suit and took off in a run from behind the car. He slid behind the nearest compact car for cover once he’d located Sharky, who was safe and sound behind a new truck.

“What in the hell did you just say?” Rook’s words were interrupted by small bursts of laughter at the absurdity of it all. He’d known that Sharky was bisexual for a while, but Rook hadn’t imagined in a thousand years that Sharky would’ve let himself fall for law enforcement types such as Rook.

“I mean, I’m just askin’ cause, well y’know Dep, we been hangin’ out a while, I guess!” Sharky’s voice cracked as he raised his voice again, but before Rook could answer, Sharky disappeared to dispatch a few more Peggies with his shotgun. He could tell that he’d landed his shots as they started screaming in pain, presumably from being set on fire.

Rook and Sharky stayed put, their eyes locked on each other as they waited for the commotion to die out. Had something shifted in their relationship that poor Sharky had been trying to convey and Rook was too stupid to figure it out?

When all was quiet except for the crackling of the flames Sharky had sparked, the two of them came out from their respective hiding places, and carefully walked over to each other and met in the middle. 

The fire cast a soft glow on Sharky’s face, causing Rook’s heart to skip a beat.

“Do you want it to be a date?” Rook asked as he held his breath so that Sharky couldn’t hear him panting like a dog from all the commotion, not that Sharky would care.

Rook had thought of Sharky as a best friend for the longest time, but the day he found out he saw Sharky as more than that was terrifying for multiple reasons. 

Sharky had been knocked unconscious and Rook was worried that every little thing was wrong with him, but Rook had also been scared because he never thought that Sharky would like him back.

“Shit Rook, I don’t think I’d be askin’ otherwise. You know me, I don’t give a fuck, and if I don’t give a fuck-” “-You don’t even think about it, I know Boshaw,” Rook cut off the man in front of him with a soft laugh and a nod of his head. “Then I guess this is a date.”

“Is? You mean the date’s still on? Like you’re totally cool with this turning into a flambé cultist party?” Sharky shifted his grip on his shotgun and Rook noticed that his feet starting kicking at little rocks on the ground…or maybe that was a charred hand. It was hard to tell with such discolored light.

“Sharky, I wouldn’t expect a date with you to end any other way.” Rook laughed heartily and slung an arm around his partner’s shoulders before leading him back towards the truck they’d been in.

“You still ain’t gonna arrest me for all this shit, right Popo?”

“Not a chance Sharky. Besides, we still have _my_ marijuana to smoke don’t we?”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @farcryfuckmeup


End file.
